I Love You Too
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: Nate goes off on tour, leaving Alex alone by herself. Considering turning this into a full story. For now, another chapter has been posted. : Story better than summary. :
1. Chapter 1

Alex listened to Lovebug, curled in a ball with the old wool blanket around her. She stared at the TV screen, tears forming in her eyes. He danced, he sang, but he never smiled. "Smile, you dork! Smile!" she shouted. Alex saw him smile a little when he got to the lyric 'kissed her for the first time yesterday.' It made her smile. Yes, indeed. They shared a very long and passionate kiss. Her heart beat loud and the whole in the center of her heart ripped at the edges. Memories were so painful. Alex pulled the blanket over her head. She peeked and saw him standing boredly while singing. Alex suddenly felt a flashback pass through her eyes.

_He stood there, very stiff, very bored. Alex gnawed on her bottom lip as the line moved closer. She gripped the pen so tight, Shane had to unlock her fingers and autograph the picture. "You okay?" His soft voice startled her. Nothing else had mattered, now that HE was right there. Shane grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Hey, don't be nervous. Nate's a really great guy and he likes it when people treat him normal." _

"_How can I treat him normal? He's a, a..." Alex gasped for the words. Her eyes averted away. "He's perfect." She glanced at Shane, a sheepish smile playing across her face. "It sounds like I'm the millionth one to say that. But, everything he says and does and sings, I'm hypnotized." Alex grimaced as the line moved forward. "Problem is, I'm also VERY afraid I'll be a loser in front of him." Shane surprised her, once more, by laughing. He gazed at Michelle Torres, who was sitting over by the swings, talking to a bunch of reporters easily. _

"_Trust me, you'll get over it. I'm glad she did." Shane gave Alex an encouraging smile and headed towards Mitchie. Alex took a breath and moved forward. He was looking at her. Nate Jerry Gray was LOOKING at her. Alex felt between her thighs and calves buckle. Oh, those were her knees. She took steady breaths. One person stood between her and disaster. Alex felt her skin pale. Nate must have noticed, because he gave her a smile. Alex wished he hadn't. She felt the pen slip from her grasp and fall at his feet. Nate bent and picked it up. "Hi." He smiled, signing the paper. _

_Alex ran off, puking into a nearby trashcan. _

"Alex, can you hear me?" Alex gazed at the TV. She threw off the blanket and sank to her knees in front of the TV. She held the TV in between her hands and stared at his beautiful face. "I hope you aren't sleeping on that couch, like always. Because I just wanted to say, when I get home, I'm going to propose to you properly." A scream erupted in the air. It was hers. Alex blushed. "You probably screamed, knowing you. Well, save that screaming for when you see the ring." Nate winked. "I love you, Alexandra Marie Kayleigh Russo."

Alex felt a tear crawl down her cheek and rest itself in her messy hair. She gazed at the clock over a framed picture. Her eyes rested on a sixteen year old boy with his arms around a sixteen year old girl in his lap. His lips kissed her head and as the photographer took he picture, the girl's mouth spread in a smile and her nose crinkled.

"_Where are we going, Nathaniel?" Alex teased, holding out his full name. Nate cursed under his breath as he pulled Alex along the mall. "I like your mom. She had some pretty juicy secrets about you!" That did it. Nate stopped and took her in his arms. She stopped smirking and gasped at the sudden passionate moment. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her securely, while the other hand moved to her cheek. Alex looked at him through confused eyes. "Nate?" _

_Nate smiled that heart-wrenching, mind-blowing, train-of-thought-losing, smile. She watched him move closer, and closer. Alex's body suddenly shook. She tried pushing Nate away but he held tight. "What's wrong, Alex?" But Alex only shook her head. She couldn't open her mouth. Bad idea. Alex tried to pry her from his grip. Then it happened. Nate backed up, covered with puke and Alex groaned, running for the bathroom. She glanced back and watched as Nate started to crack a smile, then laughed. Alex froze. "I still love you," he mouthed. Alex smiled._

A knock jolted her out of her trance. Alex dragged herself to the door, sighing and lowering her eyes to her feet as she pulled open the door. "What? No screaming?"

Alex glanced up. Her body collided into his and a smile spread across her face. Nate laughed that laugh she loved. Alex pulled away and smiled. "I love you too, Nathaniel Jerry Jonas-Gomez." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A|N: I just wanted to put Nate's side in here before officially declaring this a TWO-SHOT. Mikaylalee wanted me to continue on but I think this would be better with just a two-shot for now. FOR NOW. Because I'm considering turning this into a story. (: For now, here's Nate's side. G-night, peepz. **

**-Mia**

He missed her. There was no other feeling to describe how he felt when he wok up without Alex at his side. Or when he went downstairs and didn't see Alex chatting with his parents as she joined them for breakfast. Nate loved this girl and staying away would be too much. But his brothers told him he needed space, he needed to get back in there music. Thus, the idea of a long tour. Nate ran a hand through his long curls, listening intently on the sounds of cheering fans. He sat backstage with the rest of his band, getting ready when the twenty minutes of preparation was up. Nate, however, didn't feel that vibe, didn't feel that rush of energy. Alex was his energy. Alex made him want to sing and dance and smile while he did it all. Alex was his energy drink that his brothers had temporarily taken from him. "I need fresh air," Nate muttered, standing up.

"Nate, we don't have time for your 'Sulk around the park because Alex isn't here' mood. We gotta go in less than twenty minutes," Shane groaned.

"Nineteen to be exact!" Jason yelled from somewhere in his dressing room. Shane nodded. Nate shook his head.

"You FORCED me on this tour; you took away my PHONE so I couldn't call her. You are LETTING me go to the freaking park whether I have to sneak out and not come back until tomorrow or you let me go and I promise to be back before we go on, got it, girly?" Nate seethed. Shane was about to object, Nate could see it. But Shane saw his eyes. A miserable, pained brown, and shut his mouth, pushing Nate to the door.

"Five minutes, loverboy," he warned. Nate smiled and raced out the door. "Five, dude!" Nate shook off the warning and ran, with his sneakers pounding against the cold ground, to the park. He tugged on a branch that hung low. It snapped and for a second, Nate paused.

"_Ahh!! Put me down, Nate!" Alex screamed, laughing into his curly hair. Nate ran faster, against her protests. She wobbled on his shoulders and he held tightly to her arms. "Nate, this is dangerous. Put me down, Nathaniel. How did I even get up here!?" she continued. A smile formed on his lips as he ran through the trees. "Nate, seriously this is dangerous!" He didn't catch the note of worry in her voice. _

_It happened slowly. Nate's foot caught in a tree root. He tipped forward. "No!" he shouted, trying to protect Alex with his arms. Alex grabbed for a branch, screaming as she feel back and hit her head against a thick root. Nate landed face-first in a pile of leaves. Alex's labored breathing kept him conscious. "Alex," Nate whispered, dazed. _

_For two hours, Alex had a concussion. "It's alright, Nate. I still love you," she had smiled, kissing his cheek. _

Nate sighed, sitting down. How could an angel as perfect as her, warm, kind and funny, go for him? At first, Nate thought it was because of the fame and the publicity. She HAD told him she loved acting. But it was nothing like that when times got rough. Alex was caring and stuck with him through everything. God, how many minutes, seconds, and milliseconds has it been without his angel? Too much, too much. Nate heaved a sick sigh, feeling envious toward a couple six yards from him. He probably should get to the concert. Nate rushed back to the building and barged through the door. Shane glared over at him. "Two minutes late, Nathaniel. Two," he muttered through clenched teeth as Jason checked his guitar. Nate ignored him. They took a deep breath and walked on stage. "Thanks, everyone for coming to the concert. This means so much to me and my brothers! First up, have you guys heard of that bug going around? What's it called, Nate?" Shane looked over at Nate.

Nate faked a smile. "I believe, Shaney, that it's called the Lovebug!" Jason started the guitar and they began the song. But Nate couldn't smile, for the first time since he met Alex. Her face appeared in his mind, feeling lonely without him, crying her eyes out. He remembered the day he left her.

"_You're what?!" Alex jolted from Nate's arms, getting up from her bed. "You can't just leave, Nate! What the hell am I supposed to do without you for two months, huh?! Sit around and wait in agony?! I can't, I can't do that!" Alex began pacing the floor, biting her nails. Nate grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. Alex saw the hurt in his eyes and instantly sank down beside him. "I mean, I can't even go without you for one day. Two months is too long." She pressed her forehead to his. He already knew that._

"_But I promise to wait for you," Alex whispered, entwining their fingers. "So go on. Do your little tour around the world, music star," she smiled, kissing him, "but I'll still be here when you get back." Nate kissed her again and got up. _

"_Goodbye, Alex Russo. I love you," he sighed, hugging her with one arm while his hand rested on the doorknob. Alex tried to hide the tears as she gave his curls one last gentle tug. _

"_Hurry back, cutie."Was her response. Nate fought to hide the surprise. Up until now, Alex had jumped at the chance to say she loved him. He gave her a smile and left. Through the snow he trudged with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head bent low. A scream jolted him to a pause. "Nathaniel!" Alex ran towards him, her jeans getting soaked from the rain and her hair falling in limp strings at her wet face. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. Nate stopped. Alex took a deep breath. "I love you, Nate. I love you so much that it's going to KILL me to be away for so long. I love you so much that I hope you have a terrible time without me." Nate laughed. "I love you so much; 'I love you' doesn't express what I feel about you." _

_Alex began to back away. "Don't forget me, please," she murmured, rubbing her hand along her arm. It had stopped raining by now. Alex was dripping in rain, her hair hung in single wavy strings, her clothes clung to her body, and she slipped over her own wet shoes occasionally as she backed away. Again, Nate felt like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. _

"_How could I forget you?" Nate asked, in awe at her plea. Alex shrugged, now shivering as she began to fade from his sight. Alex had turned and ran home. It was just Nate and the wind. "Goodbye, Alex Russo." Nate walked on to his house where, in fifteen minutes, they'd take off to the airport. And in two hours, would be away from Texas and in Spain. _

Nate jolted from his flashback when Jason nudged him. "If it were ever the time, Nate, it would be now," he muttered, eyes glued to the crowd. Nate was confused for a moment. Then, he glanced down at Jason's guitar.

Marry Her

His eyes darted to Jason. "Are you serious? She'd say no in a heartbeat!" Nate whispered through clenched teeth. "I mean, we're only sixteen. No way would she say yes. Even if I wanted her to be my…wife," he stopped. Wife. Alex Marie Kayleigh Gray. It sounded kind of right. Jason must have sensed that because he picked up the microphone.

"Everyone, can we get your attention? My bro here has a message he'd like to send to his favorite girl," he yelled. It was silent.

Numbly, Nate stepped up to the mike. Did he WANT to marry Alex?

"_I love you so much; 'I love you' doesn't express what I feel about you."_

Her voice came so clear to his mind, Nate turned around. No one stood behind him. It felt so great to hear her voice. So musical and magical. And if he didn't act soon, that voice would probably disappear. No way did Nate want that.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Nate spoke into the mike. He thought about how lazy Alex was and just knew she would be on the couch watching TV. "I hope you aren't sleeping on that couch, like always. Because I just wanted to say, when I get home, I'm going to propose to you properly." There were loud gasps and Nate had to stop. Then, joyous screams erupted from the crowd. It reminded him of Alex being a screamer when she was happy about something. "You probably screamed, knowing you."

He caught the eye of Shane, who nodded in approval, showing him the ring secretly. Nate shook his head, mouthing "I can take care of myself!"

Shane mouthed back, "Take a break from that, little bro." Nate saw his narrowed eyes, threatening him to accept the ring.

"Well, save that screaming for when you see the ring," he smiled back at the camera. He winked, which always made her laugh. Then, Nate said something he was absolutely positive about. "I love you, Alexandra Marie Kayleigh Russo."

**A|N: You know the rest. (: I hoped you like it and review if you think I should turn it into a full-blown story. (: **

**-Mia**


End file.
